3dtentefandomcom-20200214-history
3D Tente: Using Ldraw files and installing tools (ldview+mlcad)
= Introduction = LDraw™ is an open standard for LEGO CAD programs that allow the user to create virtual LEGO models and scenes, but we can also make TENTE ones. You need a set of virtual pieces, an editor to make the models and a viewer to render and see like real ones. We are going to use MLCad as editor and LDView as 3D viewer. Both programs are free and lego users use them for years. = The files you need = - Tente set of pieces in LDraw format, some example models and some configuration files (update): https://www.dropbox.com/s/irba95qphdxtiq7/LDrawTente_Ultima.zip?dl=0 *LDView, the free 3D viewer (If you have problems, press “Direct link”, or “mirror” and seleccionar another server): **For Windows: http://downloads.sourceforge.net/ldview/LDView-4100.exe?download **For GNU/Linux: http://downloads.sourceforge.net/ldview/ldview-4.0.i386.deb?download *MLCad, the free editor: http://www.lm-software.com/mlcad/mlcad320.zip (version with more languages, for more recent versions read more down) = Optional files = *Labels and some models: http://cpcbegin.nixiweb.com/tente/index.en.php *LDView icons for 3D tente users: http://cpcbegin.nixiweb.com/tente/tente3d/iconoldviewtente.zip = Installing LDraw = Tente's set of pieces *Make a folder where you want (for example C:\Tente on Windows or /opt/tente on GNU/Linux) *Uncompress the file LDrawTente_Ultima.zip on this folder but MLCad and LeoCAD sub-folders. *To star with a good 3D tente's models uncompress todotente3d.zip models sub-folder. Advice to GNU/Linux users: if your pieces are on /opt/tente for windows software running under wine (i.e.: mlcad) this path is Z:\opt\tente LDView *Run LDView-4100.exe. *Press Next button. *Check “I accept” and press Next. *Press Next button. *Optional: **Create a desktop icon. **Use LDView to open LDraw models. **Use LDView to generate thumbnails in Windows Explorer. *Press Next button. *Press Next button. *Unselect Readme.txt. *LDView runs but you see a warning because it tries to load a lego model but there isn't a lego's set of pieces. *Select File -> LDraw Dir and choose the tente's set of pieces folder. *Deactivate the botton like a lego 1x1 piece if you don't whant to see the Edge Lines of the pieces. MLCad v3.20 This versión can't undo changes but there is some languages libraries. To install follow this steps: * Uncompress the file downloader in a folder (for example: C:\tente\mlcad). * To change the language, uncompress the language file (MLCadLangXXX.dll) in the same folder. * Replace the mlcad.grp from the pieces ZIP file (subfolder MLCad). * Run MLCad. Respond Yes to "... Register it now?" question. * In menu Settings -> General -> Change language combo to your languages. Click OK. Close program and run again. * In menú Settings -> General -> Change, press Change button and Search. Select pieces folder. a message confirm that's all ok. v3.40 This version have less translations but you can undo the changes. To install follow these steps: *Download from official web. *Uncompress in a folder (i.e.: C:\tente\mlcad). *Replace oficial mlcad.grp file for the one in tente set of pieces ZIP. *Run MLCad. *Press 'Yes' to question "... Register it now?" If you forgot replace mlcad.grp file before first running MLCad you haven't the right groups for tente because this option is saved on Windows register. After first running you needn't mlcad.grp We can fix it running these register files: *mlcad-tente.reg: groups for tentes, set of pieces must be on C:\TENTE *mlcad-lego-original.reg: groups for legos (or construblocks), set of pieces must be on C:\LEGO *mlcad-limpia-configuracion.reg: Clean mlcad's register like you never run it. To run this register files type (on Windows console): regedit /s register_file.reg If you are using GNU/Linux with wine type this (on GNU/Linux console): wine regedit /s register_file.reg More details about Windows register here. = Making models = You can make models with MLCad. You can start learning with this tutorial: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mlcad The main diference: you'll have the left tree menu with tente series. Hispabrick magazine course will be interesting, especially these numbers: *no.1: pages 25 to 28 (essencial). *no.3: pages 24 to 27 (favorites and pieces tree). MLCad has a simple 3D view, so you need LDView to get a good render of your model. To learn more about LDView: http://lrobotikas.net/mediawiki/index.php?title=Renderizado_r%C3%A1pido_con_LDView OK! You can make your own tente models with easy software and you have no limits of pieces. You can share your models uploading a small file *.dat or *.ldr. Other people only need LDView and set of pieces to see it. You can upload it on your own website or direct downloading sites or services like dropbox. I think dropbox is the best option because you share a folder of your hard disc and you define a subfolder as public like a simple link.